


Newt's New Friend

by cajynn



Series: Consentacles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rimming, Teasing, Tentacles, Xeno, its a tentacle but feels like a tongue, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Newton finds a strange plant outside the shatterdome. He digs it up because it looks cool, and he keeps it because it feels really good.





	Newt's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Here's probably the filthiest thing I've written. Thank you Maria for being an inspiration <3

Newt sits at his desk, staring at the strange plant he dug up. He’s only ever had a passing interest in plants, but this one is different. He’s never seen anything like it. It’s a big, round bulb, and it would be ugly if it weren’t for the fact that it’s bright blue and glowing. Newt suspects it’s a mutation as a result of kaiju blue.

When Hermann walks into the lab, he stares at it, wide eyed.

“Newton, what on Earth-” 

“Isn’t it awesome?” Newt shouts, not letting Hermann finish his thought.

“What is it?”

“I dunno. I mean, it’s a plant, but that’s about all I know. I saw it while I was walking back to the shatterdome and dug it up.”

“Newton! It’s glowing blue, what if it’s toxic?”

“Relax Herms,” Newt says, waving off his concern. “I tested it, it’s completely safe.”

“I know for a fact that you couldn’t have done so until after you dug it up and brought it here. Don’t go digging up strange plants. It’s reckless.” Newt thinks he hears some genuine concern underneath all that anger, but then Hermann ends his rant with “Not to mention it could have posed a risk to me as well.” 

Newt just rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Whatever,” before turning back to his plant. He wasn’t able to find an actual pot to put it in, so it sits in one of his mugs. He suddenly wishes he’d studied plant science, and is honestly a little surprised he hadn’t, given his love for all other things biology. He’d have to rectify that, if only because it will let him learn more about this strange plant. But for now, he has work to do, so he leaves his new plant friend to dissect some fresh kaiju samples.

**

Tonight is another late night in the lab, both Hermann and Newt are up well past midnight. Eventually, though, Hermann retires.

“Promise me you’ll at least try to get some sleep, Newton.” Hermann seems to have a talent for sounding annoyed even when his words imply caring and concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost done. Just waiting on some results. G’night.”

“Goodnight, Newton.”  
Newt stands over his sample, making careful incisions and taking mental notes. He startles when he feels something tap his shoulder. When he turns around, he sees that his plant has opened up and a long, blue tentacle sticks out of it. The tendril reaches for Newt again and he shouts and jumps back. Instead of reaching for him again, it retracts and and bulb closes.

Newt stares, wide eyed and frozen. He might not know much about plants but he knows they aren’t supposed to do that. He walks over to the plant slowly, wondering if it will open up again. He waits a moment, and when nothing happens he pokes it gently. More nothing.

“C’mon, do it again,” he mumbles under his breath.

The plant responds then. It opens slowly, and the tentacle peeks out, almost shyly. This is officially the second coolest thing Newt has ever witnessed, the first being kaiju, obviously. 

“Holy shit. This is awesome.”

The tendril extends further, and Newt wonder if it’s responding to his voice. He tests his hypothesis.

“Can you… understand me?”

The tendril wiggles, and Newt guesses that means yes.

“Oh my god I’m talking to plant. And the plant is talking to me. Kind of. Okay, what else you got?” he asks.

The bulb opens wider and several more tentacles come out, wiggling slowly. Some of them start secreting a thick, blue liquid, and Newt reaches out tentatively. 

“May I?”

In response, one of the tentacles reaches out and touches Newt’s hand, smearing the weird fluid. New sucks in a soft breath and watches as it slowly curls around two of his finger and actually strokes them. Newt lets out a small whimper and forgets all about his test results. He withdraws his hand and picks up the mug.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this. Alright, dude, we’re going back to my place, so I suggest you put yourself away until we get there.”

The bulb closes up, and Newt rushes out of the lab.

**

Once he’s in his room, he sets the mug on his nightstand and he sits on his bed. He thinks that maybe he should be embarrassed by what he’s about to do, but honestly he’s too turned on to care. 

“Y- you uh, you can come out now.”

The bulb opens again and the tentacles extend towards Newt, but they stop before they touch him.

“Do… do whatever you want.” Newt’s voice was barely above a whisper.

He half expects the tendrils to be rough with him, rip off his clothes and have their way. But instead, just one reaches out and touches his neck. It starts to produce that fluid from earlier. Newt sighs and his eyes flutter shut. It feels like it’s licking up his neck, and it slowly makes its way to the corner of his mouth. Newt reflexively opens his mouth and the tendril makes its way inside. 

Newt licks it and sucks on it. It’s not particularly wide, but it is long, and Newt gags a little. It pulls back and Newt whines at the loss.

“It’s fine. Give me another.”

The plant obeys, and Newt moans around the tentacles, relishing the stretch. The fluid they release doesn’t really taste like anything, so Newt happily swallows it. He’s briefly reminded Hermann and his earlier comments. He would probably be horrified at the thought of swallowing strange liquid from a mutant plant, but when he imagines Hermann’s disapproving stare it only turns him on more.

He palms himself through his pants, but his hand is quickly replaced by another tentacle. He bucks up into the touch. The two at his mouth slip out and curl down his body, rubbing at his nipples through his shirt. It’s overwhelming, and Newt is so close already, but he doesn’t want to come, not yet.

“W- wait. Stop.”

The tentacles withdraw and hover nearby, waiting for their next instruction. Newt quickly sheds his clothes so he’s completely naked. He lays down on his stomach and shoves his ass in the air, hoping they’ll get the message. But when nothing happens, he realizes he’s going to have to be more explicit. His face flushes.

“C’mon. Play with my ass. Don’t… don’t touch my cock yet. Don’t wanna come.”

The tentacles obey once more, and one slips between his cheeks and teases his rim while another two resume teasing his nipples. Newt moans into his pillow to try and stifle the noise.

The one at his ass feels like it’s licking him, alternating from slow, long swipes to quick, teasing flicks. It’s driving Newt mad. It continues to tease as it barely dips past the ring of muscle before pulling back to resume its licking.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit,” he pants. 

The tentacles at his nipples tease and tug, making them even more sensitive. Newt is shaking from the pleasure. He notices there are still other tentacles still hovering, so he tells two of them to come closer. When they do, he licks along their length before taking them in as far as he can. He feels filthy and depraved, and his cock leaks steadily, begging to be touched. 

Newt moans around the tentacles, that strange fluid and drool dribbling down his chin. The one teasing his rim becomes more insistent, pressing in a little farther each time, but still not far enough. Newt tries to push back on it, but it pulls out and continues it’s licking. When it gets to be too much, New pulls off of the tentacles his sucking on with a pop.

“Please. Fuck-- ah! --fuck me! Need you inside me. _Please._ ”

The tentacle gives one more lick before entering him. Newt moans in relief. It fucks him with long, slow thrusts. It’s not enough.

“A- another one. God.” 

Another one joins it, stretching Newt open. He cries out when they brush against his prostate. They hit it with every thrust, and Newt honest to God sobs. It feels so good. He’s so far gone he can’t muster an ounce of embarrassment for his next request.

“Choke me.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth one of the tentacles wraps around his throat. The pressure is perfect. He can still breathe, but it’s labored and shallow. It seems to know just when to release its grip to let Newt get more air before tightening again.

“Fuck me harder,” he rasps. “Give me more.”

A third tentacle enters him alongside the others, and they do not disappoint. They fuck him with short, fast thrusts. Newt tries to thrust back but it becomes too much and he just lets them have their way with him.

He knows for a fact whoever walks by will hear him, but he doesn’t care. This is the best fuck of his life and he’s going to enjoy it, damnit. 

“Touch me. Touch my cock. _Fuck God holy shit._ ”

Yet another tentacle-- God how many does this thing have? --wraps itself around his cock and slicks it up. It dips its tip into his slit, coaxing out more precome. Newt cries out and bucks into the touch. It strokes him firmly, matching the pace of its thrusts. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck, that-- ah! --feels so good. God don’t stop. Don’t f- fucking stop!”

Newt continues to moan and babble obscenities. He’s so fucking close. The tentacle around his cock squeezes and Newt feels it pulse and that pushes him over the edge. He comes with a shout, and the plant fucks him through it.

Yes, yes, _yesyesyesyes_ ,” he chants, riding out the most intense orgasm of his life.

Soon, pleasure gives way to overstimulation, and he can barely stutter out a “stop.” The tentacles withdraw completely, and return to the blub. Newt collapses onto the bed and catches his breath. He lies there for what feels like eternity, covered in plant goo and his own come, before he’s able to get up and shower.

When he’s showered and ready for bed, he stares at the plant. The weight of what just happened hits him, and he has to sit down. He just let a strange, possibly kaiju infected plant fuck him senseless. He didn’t just let it, he told it to, and it listened. He can’t think about this right now. Right now, he wants to sleep.

**

When he wakes up the next morning, he avoids looking at the plant, leaving it in his room when he leaves for the lab. When he arrives, Hermann is already at his chalkboard. He turns around, but when he meets Newt’s eyes he flushes an impressive red and returns to his equations. Newt ignores it and walks over to his desk. 

He opens his email and sees a notification from the HR department. Another complaint from Hermann. Typical. He opens it, curious to see what he complained about this time, though he doesn’t plan on actually doing anything about it. Under the complaint detail section, it reads, “Noise complaint for being obnoxiously loud at inappropriate hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for your feedback. Come say hi on twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
